1. Field of the Invention
The present invention x relates to a Radio Frequency IDentification tag (hereinafter referred to as RFID tag) and a commodity provided with the RFID tag.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the viewpoints of higher efficiencies of physical distribution and management and the traceability of products, in recent years, RFID tags formed to be of the IC type have come to be utilized (See Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-64822 herein after referred to as Patent Document 1).
The RFID tag has the merits that non-contact reading can be achieved therewith by use of a reader/writer apparatus and that the amount of information stored therein is larger than that in the bar code. In addition, the RFID tags include a variety of types, such as the micromiature type and the rewritable type, and they can spread out according to the intended uses